Turn 10: Masked Battle
Yu-Gi-Oh! Infinity Hunter ARC 1 “Rising Star.” Turn 10 “Masked Battle.” Lance – 4000 Gill Randsborg – 4000 “I’ll start this duel with Polymerization and fuse my Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok to Fusion Summon King Dragun (2400/1100)!” Lance started off directly with the fusion summoning card, allowing the warrior that ruled dragons in his bone-like armor and a glowing dragon to disappear in to the fusion vortex. The new monster that came out has the upper body of Lord of Dragons, but with a layer of golden armor attached to it. “Now for its effect.” “Ah yes, the noble effect of summoning a dragon from your hand to the field.” Gill nods and looks at the dragon lord. “I know of thy effect.” “Come forward, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)!” A grey armored dragon appeared, having two big front fangs and a yellow-orange skin. “Next I set this card face down and leave the duel to your care now.” “Good, and I will make your defeat one to remember.” Gill Randsborg draws a card from his deck, which rested in the middle of his shield based duel disk. “Summon forward, Masked Knight LV3 (1500/800)!” The dark white armored knight appeared on his side of the field. His forked helmet had a blue gem on front. “Now I deal 400 lifepoints of damage to you.” Lance – 3600 “So you still hang around with these Masked Knight monsters?” “Yes, they are my pride and glory. They are my shield on the battle field, my sword in the attack. But I am not done yet.” Gill inserts a new card in his duel disk. “My growth of power card, Level Up! Now I send my Masked Knight LV3 to the graveyard and summon its LV5 form!” “I know about that card….. it can like its LV3 counterpart deal effect damage to me too right?” “Correct indeed, sir. I call upon the powers of my mature Masked Knight LV5 and deal 1000 lifepoints of damage to your precious points!” Gill sounds excited as he sees his own more mature knight strike Lance with his sword. The gem on the crown of the knight flashed. Lance – 2600 “And now I set this card and end my turn.” “Draw,” Lance pulls a new card. “Pot of Greed activate! I draw two cards.” He draws two cards from his deck. “Now I send my Armed Dragon LV3 to the graveyard to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700)!” The younger dragon disappeared at its more mature form appears on his side of the field. It roars loudly, forcing the Masked Knight LV5 to step back a little. Lance snickers as he looks at his last card in his hand. “Now I utilize the effect of King Dragun and Special Summon my Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) to the field.” The green emerald colored dragon appeared on his right side. “Luster Dragon #2 attack his Masked Knight LV5! Emerald Scorcher!” “Don’t be so certain, Sir Lance. My back up arrives, my sword falls, Warrior Shield!” Gill counters the attack and the mystic shield covered the field. “Now my Masked Knight LV5 gains the attack power of my Masked Knight LV3 until the end of the turn, by removing it from the game.” (ATK: 2300 -> 3800) Lance – 1200 “Great, you stopped my attack.” Lance looked down on his empty hand and shrugs. ‘''Well, there is not much more I can do. His Masked Knight LV5 is pretty much to powerfull to handle now.’ He lowers his duel disk. “I end my turn.” “What?!” Gillian wonders why he does that. She was sitting on a bench in the same spot below her window. “Oh right, he has no other cards now.” “Correct and he is fighting for us all. We may be closer to surviving these trials when Lance manages to defeat him.” Kaito sits next to her as Blake still is distant towards Gillian. “We do not know where this will stop.” “Well, let us hope this ends soon.” Yuni comes down and puts a blanket around Gillian. “We need some answers if we want to find out where Jason and Grace have been taken to.” “Plus,” Blake walks down to the group and smiles. “We need to get you to a safe haven.” “It is my turn, Sir Lance and I call upon the powers of my Masked Knight and deal you 1000 lifepoints of damage!” Gill Randsborg thriumphantically raises his hand in the air. Lance – 1200 -> 200 “I find it a pity you act this weak, Sir Lance.” Gill Randsborg replies and comments on the duel. “Of a duelist of such caliber, I had expected a lot more, but it seems your potential does not reach far enough to deal with the stronger kind of humans. I give up my Masked Knight LV5 to Special Summon Masked Knight LV7 (2900/2000) to the field.” The most mature form of his Masked Knight appeared. This time he had blue gems over his body and his sword was longer then else. Gill Randsborg smirks as he inserts a card in his duel disk. “I believe we ensue in a battle, Sir Lance, but not before I equip my Masked Knight LV7 with Sword of the Mask.” A golden sword replaces his Masked Knight LV7`s sword. “This not only increases my Masked Knight`s attack power by 100 per monster on your side of the field, I can also attack all monsters on the field. Golden Blade of Courage!” King Dragun, Luster Dragon #2 and Armed Dragon LV5 were all destroyed. Lance felt the impact of the duel very real, but no scratches or damage was done to him. He stepped one step forward. “Well that is a down let.” Lance shakes his head, knocking off some confusion. “Sir Lance, I am surprised that thee have no counters against this might. But maybe Sir Lance is getting a little scared of this knight?” Gill Randsborg taunts the shaking and still confident dragon duelist. “I am scared of you when hell freezes over.” “Well in that case I hope you enjoy the duel nevertheless.” Gill slid in a new card in his duel disk. “Now I remove my Masked Templar from my hand from play and return my Masked Knight LV3 to the graveyard. Also I set this card to conclude my turn.” “Then I return the favor with Card of Demise. It allows me to draw 5 cards, but in my fifth standby phase after activation I must discard 5 cards from my hand.” Lance glances at his face down card. “Now I utilize the power of my Call of the Haunted trap card and bring back my King Dragun (2400/1100).” The dragon king returned to his side of the field. “Next I send my The Creator from my hand to the graveyard in order to Special Summon Hardened Armed Dragon (1500/1200) to the field.” “You really are going for dragons right?” “Yeah, well sometimes you must play different strategies as well.” Lance pointed at his new dragon on the field. “You see, now I tribute my Hardened Armed Dragon to summon my ace next to The Creator, Chthonian Emperor Dragon (2400/1500)!” The snake like body of the new dragon appeared on the field. Its wide wings spread out and it roared loudly. “Next I send my fourth card drawn by Card of Demise to the graveyard, Shield Draconite (800/400) to increase my Chthonian Emperor Dragon`s attack power by 1000 until the end of my next turn.” “Which means it is more powerfull then my Masked Knight LV7!” “Now Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack his Masked Knight LV7! Emperor Chaos Burst!” Lance ordered and the dragon sweeps at Masked Knight LV7 and destroys it with a tremendous fire. Gill Randsborg – 3600 “Now I set this card face down and end my turn.” Lance – 200 Gill Randsborg – 3600 ------------------------------- “''Now I set this card face down and end my turn.” “He sure likes to make a show out of it, now does he not?” Lynn, the second female member of the Aurora Remnant asks Tyson. Both of them were sitting in front of a screen, overlooking the duel between Lance and Gill Randsborg. “Yes he does.” Tyson agrees with the female casually dressed member. “Have you prepared for your duel?” “Yes, my Doom deck is ready for him. It is time to test whether his Blackthunder force is really up against the powers of Doom within the Aurora Remnant.” Lynn caressed her deck as she looks around at a round door. “Has he returned yet?” “No, our fellow Master Gakyru has not returned yet from venturing through the catacombs of the Stadium. It sure is a huge place.” Tyson picks up his own dark green duel disk and dressed himself in the green open-body overcoat. “I am on my way to my next target, it surely will proof to be an interesting duel.” “Are you sure you want to go that far to challenge her?” Lynn questions Tyson`s motives and Tyson nods. ‘''I wonder whether we are doing the right thing.’ “I know we are doing the right thing.” Tyson replies to Lynn and Lynn looks up, remembering Tyson was an expert telepath. “And yes, I am going that far to challenge her.” “Good luck then.” In the catacombs below the Aurora Stadium, Gakyru was travelling down stairs and he was walking through a badly lit hallway. The stairs looked like they were never ending, but a dim light could be seen at the end of it. ‘''Long have I waited for this moment. No-one but me of the Aurora Remnant realizes the full power and extent of the Sacred Temple Gate and the Legacy of the Two Cores. Without doubt the world will change these days one way or another.’ Gakyru finally arrives at the end of the stairs, finding himself in a room. ‘''This is it. This is where the road between me and the others separate. This path I will take alone. Alone and find the truth behind the mysteries of the Silent and Infinity Core.’ He looks around as he walks further into the room. The chamber was dimly lit, but as Gakyru walked further, all of a sudden a flame burst from one of the walls and three more candles on long stands were lit with green-orange fire. Gakyru realized where he was standing. He was standing in an arch. Was this the Sacred Temple Gate, the Gate to unlock the Silent Core and find the Infinity Core? ‘''I know what has to be done. In order to unlock the Silent Core and its powers I must duel someone in this very same room. Someone with the highest potential I can find. I must win and with that win I secure the Sacred Temple Gate`s keys to unlock the Silent Core. Nothing can stop me.’ Gakyru shakes his head and walks around the arch, placing a laptop on an altar. He then walked back to the arch and touched the ancient symbols displayed on it. He logged on the laptop and very quickly worked around some of the securities he had placed within. ‘''Let us see how they are doing.’ He opens a program called ''Icarus and gets access to profiles of Justin, Tyson, Jasmond and Lynn. Below their pictures were three dots. Justin had 1 green dot and 1 red dot. Tyson had 1 green dot, Jasmond had 2 green dots and Lynn had 1 green dot and a red dot. ‘''It seems that whatever they are doing they are serving their purpose. For them only one more duel is enough to provide me with the necessary power to power the Sacred Temple Gate and unleash the Silent Core. There is not much more to do but wait and see what is going to happen.’ ---------------------------- Tyson – 3400 Man – 300 “Any last words before my Starlight Zephyroid crushes you?” The man shakes his head as he had a Swordstalker in attack mode, with a broken blade. It was stuck in attack mode, because Tyson had played Stop Defense. The man looked feared at the sight of the gigantic winged beast. “Please, don’t do this. Have mercy!” “Starlight Zephyroid, Shooting Star Wing!” The Swordstalker was spliced into two pieces by the talons of the Zephyroid and the man`s lifepoints meter dropped to 0. Man – 0 “Why? Why are you this powerfull?” “Leave the kind talk for the weak like you. I have no use for you, be gone.” Tyson turned around and walked out on the man. “You have given up your resistance already, but you held out long against me. Most of my opponents don’t get past Slicer Zephyroid.” As he leaves the premise a shadow drops over the man that had just been defeaten. The shadow takes form of a human. The man looks up, opens his mouth to breath and at that moment the shadow starts to forcing itself inside the man. The man coughed. “Help me! I can’t breathe!” ''It is useless to fight against the powers of the Dead Zone. The shadows relinquishes itself from the man again and the man drop on the ground, lying there motionless. A few minutes later, a couple enters the street and see the man lying on the ground. The man walks down to the man on the ground and shakes him. “Hey, are you alright?” He got no response and the man turns the fallen man on his back. He then feels at the fallen man`s neck and he stands up directly. “Call 911, this man is dead!” ---------------------------- Lance – 200 Gill Randsborg – 3600 “My turn.” Gill Randsborg flips a card from his deck. “I reveal my The Warrior Returning Alive, returning my Masked Knight LV3 from my graveyard back to my hand.” The card flew out of his duel disk`s graveyard and was automatically added to his hand. “Now I activate Card Split.” “Ah, now you can draw 2 cards and I have to guess which card types they are.” Lance focused on the cards Gill drew. “I’d say they are a trap card and a spell card.” Gill looked at his drawn cards, confirming them to Lance. “Now you will gain 1000 lifepoints and I can add them to my hand.” He smirked as he placed them in his hand. “Now Sir Lance, I summon Masked Knight LV3 (1500/800) to the field and activate its effect dealing you 400 points of damage.” Lance – 200 -> 1200 -> 800 “Now I equip my Masked Knight with Mist Body, which makes it that it cannot be destroyed in battle.” Gill smirks as the knight got surrounded by mist and it was hard to see where the Masked Knight was. “Next I place this card face down and end my turn.” “My turn!” Lance draws a new card and huffed. “I play Cost Down and discard to lower my monsters` level by 2. Now I can normal summon this card, Lance Draconite (2200/1200)!” The new dragon appeared on the field. “Threatening Roar!” Gill interrupted and his card flipped up, revealing a screaming roar that pierced the air and Lance Draconite and Chthonian Emperor Dragon stepped a little back. “Now you cannot only destroy my monster but also deal no damage to me.” “Next I equip Dragon Treasure to my Chthonian Emperor Dragon, increasing its attack and defense power by 300!” The black armored dragon swept with his tail, but Masked Knight ducked. “Now I set this card and end my turn.” “Draw.” Gill continues and picks up his next card from his deck. “Now I choose not to deal 400 points of damage to you due to Masked Knight!” “Next I equip my Masked Knight LV3 with Sword of Dragon`s Soul increasing its attack power by 700 (ATK: 1500 -> 2200).” Gill explains and the sword the Masked Knight was carrying, was replaced by a new sword. It was a heavy golden handle sword with spiked blade. “Not only that but also when a Dragon battles this monster, is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. Masked Knight LV3 attack his Chthonian Emperor Dragon!” “Now I understand it. Mist Body makes it impossible to be destroyed, and your Sword of Dragon`s Soul gets rid of my Emperor Dragon!” Lance panicked a little. “You however still lose lifepoints.” Gill Randsborg – 3100 “Correct and since my battle phase ends, your Chthonian Emperor Dragon gets destroyed. And since I choose not to use my effect damage dealing effect, I could attack you now. Sword of Dragon`s Soul is the ultimate weapon for warriors when battling thy dragons, Sir Lance.” Gill Randsborg sets a card in his duel disk. “I set this card.” ‘''I do not believe that the card he has just set is just some card. If there are more dragon countering cards for Warriors, he probably added them to his deck if he planned on dueling me all this time.’ ‘''He probably thinks my face down back up is anti dragon. He could not be more wrong.’ Gill pulls out a card from his hand and inserts it. “I set this card and end my turn.” “My move.” Lance thought about what he could do next. His Chthonian Emperor Dragon was no longer in play, thanks to that meddling Sword of Dragon`s Soul. “Hmmm, this works. Mystic Space Typhoon!” “Well, that’s it for my Sword of Dragon`s Soul….” “That is not what I am aiming for. I decide to destroy your Mist Body!” The airy mist hanging around Masked Knight evaporated. “You see, now that card is gone I can Special Summon my Slicer Dragon (1600/700). Next I play my continuous spell card, Advance Force. Which normally would allow me to tribute Level-5 monster to summon a Level-7 monster.” “That is not what you are aiming for, Sir Lance. I can see it in thee eyes. A knight like me does not fear the unknown.” “Slicer Dragon for once can deal you 400 points of damage per turn.” Gill Randsborg – 2700 “Next since I can still normal summon, I release my Slicer Dragon to summon my Gravi-Crush Dragon (2400/1200) to the field.” As the dragon with the blades on both arms disappeared it was replaced by a much bigger dragon. The bony green dragon was chained at both arms and walked on its behind legs. “By sending my Advance Force to the graveyard, I can destroy 1 monster on the field.” “A marvelous set-up by a good fellow duelist but can you meet my class of dueling?” “We’ll see. Advance Force allows me to use Gravi-Crush Dragon`s ability and destroy your Masked Knight LV3! Next Lance Draconite, attack him directly!” Lance ordered as his spear wielding dragon flew into the sky and attacked Gill Randsborg directly, after his masked warrior had disappeared. Gill Randsborg – 500 “Now I aim to end my turn, but not before I launch one final assault! Gravi-Crush Dragon, destroy him!” Lance ordered and the dragon takes off, raising its fists and pouncing into the ground. “This is over!” Gill Randsborg saw the attack coming and bend his head in defeat. Gill Randsborg – 0 “A knight is defeaten?” Lance retracted his duel disk, walking forward to Gill Randsborg, not before noticing Tyson and Lynn standing at the end of the street, looking at them. Blake, Yuni and Kaito joined him too. “You should have never let yourself in with those people of the Aurora Remnant.” Lance grabbed Gill Randsborg by the wrist. “Please, Sir Lance. I will tell you anything, if you just let me go.” “Where are Grace and Jason, the people your friends took from us?” Blake demanded from Gill and he shakes his head. “I don’t know. What I do know is where the Aurora Remnant hides out.” Gill Randsborg tells Blake and Lance and they bend closer. “Where?” “In this city.” Gill replies and he shrugs off Lance`s hold on him. “What assurances do I have that you will in fact let me go?” “None,” Blake answers and he had seen Tyson and Lynn in the distance as well, though he had no idea who they were. “But we can defeat the Aurora Remnant and thereby keep you safe as well.” “You can’t keep me safe from him.” Gill Randsborg ran off and Lance and Kaito wanted to go after him. “No,” Blake tells Lance and Kaito. “It is no use. He did know where they hide out, but he is a low life scumbag that prefers to keep his secrets safe and his enemies as his friends. We’ll have to find out in another way.” “Let`s move out of the cold first.” Yuni and Gillian shivered as they were standing outside. “It has become quite cold now.” As they moved inside, Gillian stood back to walk near Blake. Blake still did not pay much attention to her, but he knew she was wanting to talk to him. Gillian finally decided it was best for her to make the first step. “Blake ….. why did you come and rescue me?” “A mutual friend of us called me, after he had spoken with you over the DOC. He warned me what you had told him and I decided to track you down and save you from that knight.” Blake stopped and so did Gillian. “Also has he told me what kind of pressure you were under during the time that you betrayed me. What was at stake for you at that time.” “Blake …. I ….. don’t know,” Gillian started. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll talk about that later.” ---------------------------- Tyson – 4000 Gill Randsborg – 150 “You have failed us and the future of the Psychic race. You are no longer necessary for us.” Tyson spoke as he had his Starlight Zephyroid (3000/2600) and Slicer Zephyroid (2200/1800) on the field and Door to the Other Side face up. “You are hereby being released from your duties.” “Okay …… okay I understand. Now please let this noble knight go, Sir Tyson, and this noble knight will never bother you again.” Gill was about to pack up his deck and duel disk. “Oh, I have a much more useful position for you in mind.” Tyson smirked and he pointed to the Door to the Other Side. “This Door to the Other Side card is not only a Duel Monsters card, but also an artifact, used by the first of the Arcadia Movement. And now we utilize it to find the Infinity Core.” “Don’t do this!” “Starlight Zephyroid! Shooting Star Wing!” Tyson ordered as the mature form of the Zephyroid stroke Gill Randsborg, driving him on his knees. Gill Randsborg – 0 “No please!” “Begone from my side!” Tyson ordered as the door opened and the white light spreading from inside it, enveloped Gill Randsborg. “Feed your energy to the Silent Core!” In a flash both the Door to the Other Side and Gill Randsborg disappeared, leaving Tyson alone. ---------------------- “''A mysterious duelist is cruising through the Duel Lanes of Chicago. A duelist whose duel runner has not been recognized by the authorities yet. The weird design of the duel runner makes us believe the duelist on the duel runner is testing out new models, however his actions prove differently. By now he has challenged 5 duelists and defeated them each time by 3000 lifepoints difference he won. This is an image of the duel runner.''” The female reporter showed them on the TV a black silver duel runner, with lightning symbols on the sides. It had a big wheel at the back and a small at the front. The both wheels were connected by a long nose, which ended in a quite comfortable seat for the duelist, who was wearing a purple-golden colored duel runner suit. “Who does that guy think he is?!” one of the people sitting at a bar shouted and a everybody nodded in agreement. “First this Aurora Remnant, now this unknown duelist?” “He is right,” another man muttered. “Like Pierce said, we cannot have another mad man walk around this beautiful city. It is time we do something about it!” “I say we act tonight!” the first man shouted, known as Pierce. “Who is with me?” “We are all with you!” The sky grew darker and darker as the roaring of engines sounded and the many garage doors opened and many duel runners with the man called Pierce and the man who answered him first, ride out. To be continued……………… RANDOM INFINITY HUNTER TRIVIA: Wow, this is the shortest chapter until now. Only 10 pages and roughly 4,000 words. Though funny, I had this turn in mind as being a turn at least consuming 2 posts on the Pojo forums, so more then 40,000 characters. I loved to bring in Gill Randsborg and let him duel once (well twice if you count the jump to the end of the Tyson vs Gill Randsborg). The rounds of the duelists were short and I sometimes lost track of the hand sizes of the both duelists, so that may seem weird. The original idea however in this turn was that Gill Randsborg would have dueled the mysterious rider mentioned in the last scene of this turn, however due to some developments I have changed it. See you for Turn 11!